Life as a care kid
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Follow Sam as he deals with living in the DG!
1. Telling the truth

Life as a care kid

Chapter 1: Telling the truth

**Disclaimer: Tracy Beaker belongs to Jacqueline Wilson and Glee belongs to **

**Ryan Murthy! I only own the Tracy Beaker books and Glee on DVD! **

Sam Evans lived in Elmtree House with his little brother and sister, Stevie and Stacey. The three of them had lived in the care home since their mother died of Cancer three years ago and their father couldn't cope. They lived with twelve other kids, but Lily, Poppy and Rosie were their best friends.

Sam was at school with his friends for rehearsal when Finn decided to confront Sam.

"Rachel and I saw you at that care home yesterday with Quinn!'' said Finn, irritation in his voice.

''And Kurt the weekend before'' said Rachel as she stood up to stand next to her ex-boyfriend.

''They were just helping me!'' said Sam as Finn pushed him back into his seat as Mercedes looked at him.

''Is that what we're calling it now?'' asked Mercedes, sarcasm in her voice.

''Hold on, how are they helping you out?'' said Will as he looked at Sam.

"Kurt was bringing me some clothes and Quinn was helping me babysit my little brother and sister'' said Sam as Finn glared at him.

''Then why were you at that care home?'' asked Finn as he glared at his best friend.

"I'm in care!" said Sam as everyone, except Quinn, looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

A moment of silence passed by before anyone said a word, Finn was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Care?" Finn asked sceptically, not able to register. "In care?"

"Yes, I live in a C-H-I-L-D-R-E-N's H-O-M-E!" Sam joked, slowing down over each syllable.

"Why are you there?" Rachel challenged, eyes narrowing at Sam.

"Man Hands, don't press for information!" said Quinn, defending Sam while giving Rachel the 'Stink eye' look.

"Quinn, stop with the stink eye! I think being in care is like they make you go to bed at eight O' clock and make you do chores! Is it like that, Sam?" asked Finn as Sam laughed humourously.

"No! The little kids go to bed at eight O' clock but we older ones get to stay up an hour later and we do chores but we get a decent allowance!" said Sam, laughing humourously.

After rehearsals ended, Sam walked quickly out of the choir room and cycled back to the Dumping Ground.


	2. Finn and Rachel's visit

Life as a care kid

Chapter 2: Finn and Rachel's visit

**Disclaimer: Tracy Beaker belongs to Jacqueline Wilson and Glee belongs to **

**Ryan Murthy! I only own the Tracy Beaker books and Glee on DVD!**

That afternoon, Finn and Rachel slowly walked up to the front door of the Dumping Ground, they wanted to see Sam and they were hoping to meet some of his fellow Dumping Ground immates.

Finn knocked on the door a few times before Sam answered, he looked quite annoyed.

"Um.. I'm trying to get my little sister to sleep..." said Sam as he tried to slam the door in Finn and Rachel's faces but Finn put his hand on the door.

"Dude, Please! Just... Just let us in" said Finn before he heard a small voice from beside Sam.

"Hi, I'm Stacey" said Stacey as she stopped to stand next to her older brother and looked up sweetly at the strangers in front of her.

"Hi Stacey, I'm Rachel and this is Finn" said Rachel as she smiled at the little girl.

"Hi" said Finn as Sam smiled at his little sister.

"Well she's up now" said Sam as he stepped aside to let Finn and Rachel into the Dumping Ground.

Finn and Rachel looked around the lobby for a few minutes before looking back at Sam.

"It's not much but at least it's dry" said Sam as Stacey hurried back upstairs to play with Stevie in the room that they shared.

"I can't believe you lot live away from your families here" said Rachel as she looked around.

"Yeah but we're all friends, Lily was my first friend when my brother and sister and I came here" said Sam as Finn looked at him.

"Is it hard living away from your parents?" asked Finn, not realising exactly why Sam and his little siblings were in care.

"Yeah, my dad couldn't look after us" said Sam as he led Finn and Rachel upstairs to his room that he shared with Lily.

After falling out with Carmen, Lily moved out of their room and moved in with Sam, Sam couldn't find the will to complain, of course.

"Hey Lily" said Sam as he walked into the room and smiled at his roommate.

"Hey Sam, we better go downstairs to tell our siblings a story" said Lily as Sam laughed at Finn's look of confusion.

"Lily has two little sisters, Poppy and Rosie, Stevie and Stacey are my little brother and sister, we make up stories everyday" said Sam as he smiled at Finn and Rachel.

A few minutes later, Sam and Lily went down to the lounge to find their siblings waiting for them, Finn and Rachel stood by the door, watching.

"Once apon a time, there were two princes and four princesses, they lived in a small kingdom called Lima..." Lily started as she looked at Sam, silently telling him to continue the story.

"They lived in a castle, surrounded by Elmtrees..." said Sam just as Poppy called out.

"Elmtree House!" said Poppy as everyone spluttered with laughter.

Sam and Lily went on telling the story and when they got to the end and finished it, Sam walked back to Finn and Rachel, who smiled at him in amusement.

"You and Lily are pretty good at making up fairytales" said Rachel as Sam smiled at her.

"We like to make up stories because it's easier to deal with being in care when we're telling the story" said Sam, smiling sheepishly.

Ten minutes later, Sam led Finn and Rachel back to his and Lily's room, when they got in, Finn started to talk.

"I don't understand... What happened?" asked Finn as Sam took a deep breath and started to explain how he and his brother and sister ended up in care.

"Six years ago, Stevie and I lived in Nashville, Tennessee with our parents, six months after Stacey was born, mom started to get really sick, it was a brain tumor and when Stevie was five and Stacey was three, she died in her sleep, dad started to drink and do drugs, he yelled quite a lot and one of our neighbors reported us to Social Services, a social worker came and took us away, we've lived here ever since" Sam explained as Rachel stared at him in shock.

"That's horrible!" said Rachel as her eyes widened in shock.

After talking for another hour, Finn and Rachel headed back to their neighborhood and went home.

They couldn't stop thinking about what Sam had told them for the whole ride.


End file.
